A story of love and tragedy
by AirRaider
Summary: Sheik and Link are in love, but Zelda is furious, what will happen when her jealousy becomes too extreme
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Look this is my first story, and I'm hoping it goes well, this chapter is a summary, just letting you know **

**disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda **

* * *

Sheik stepped into his new home "Link? Baby I'm here." He called

"Finally." He said stepping into the room "How's my boyfriend doing?"

"Fine thanks." Was the reply "Im so happy we did this link."

"Me too honey." Link said stepping closer

"What are you doing?" Shiek asked

"This" he said as he slip his hand under shieks clothing

*zeldas castle*

Zelda sobbed, angry at link "How could he leave me for HIM?!" She cried to no one in particular, she looked at a picture the 3 of them had taken together. "Link, you WILL be mine, no matter what." She said


	2. Good morning, my love

Sheik sat up in bed, beside him was link still asleep. "As always, my little hero." Sheik said quietly, giving him a slight kiss on his forehead. He then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast, then he heard link stirring in his sleep. "Time to have some fun." He said to himself and hid himself for a few seconds until link woke up.

(the rest of the chapter will be in links POV)

I woke up yawning, I looked at the other side of my bed...to find no one there. "Sheik?" I called, I didn't hear anything in the other rooms "Sheiky? Are you here?" I ask a bit frantic. I ran into the living room, and looked around nervously, it had been awhile since we got this house, it was kinda like my old home, but bigger with more rooms. "Sheik, please if your here answer me?" I call, tears welling up in my eyes,_ "Has he left me? Did last night even happen?"_

Sheik looked at link, the sheikah was a master of becoming unnoticable, though he began to feel terrible, he had made his boyfriend cry with his little prank. _"Shit! I forgot how sensitive he is, how could I do this?" Sheik thought to himself_

Link looked in the kitchen, where he found breakfast "So he makes me breakfast and leaves me?" I ask myself, "Sheik where are you?!" I sob, I've always been scared he would leave me, but this was terrible, it was like a one night stand. "Right here, hero." Sheik said coming out of his hiding spot. "Oh sheik!" I cry and run over and hug him "Don't do that! You scared me half to death, I thought you left me!" I cry as the sheikah starts gigglin. "Sheik, please never do that again." I ask, "Im sorry link, I didn't want you to cry." The sheikah responded. "Well, what did you make for breaky?" I ask, then blushed at the childish way I spoke. "Your favorite, pancakes." Sheik said with a smile, then went into the kitchen. I followed him, still half naked I got a plate and sat down to eat, sheik sat beside me and kissed me "good morning, my love." He said. "It's a little late for that but good morning sheik. I love you." I said softly, "I love you too." The sheikah replied

* * *

**Ok so I tried a little harder this time, next chap is sheiks POV the whole time, and I could put some yaoi in that one, i need encouragement to continue this story, hope you enjoyed the chap**

**-king**


	3. The Lake

**Hey guys! I worked hard on this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Flames excepted, unless your the kind of person who will right that sheik is undeniable a girl.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Link, are you sure Zelda is coming?" Sheik asked, he didn't have anything against the princess, but he knew that she was upset when the two had told her that they were dating. He wasn't sure how things would go if she did come, but she wasn't the only one he was worried about, they were going to lake hylia, home of princess ruto and king zora. Ruto was links fiancée, but link had told her that he and sheik were a couple now. He just wasnt sure if Ruto was jealous or not.

"Sheik, you've asked me three times already, if you didn't want Zelda to come along why didn't you say anything?" Link asked

"Im just not sure if this is a good idea." He said calmly

"I asked ruto if we could swim in the lake, she said her father didn't have a problem with it, as long as we don't go to far upstream." link said

Sheik sighed, Link hadn't gotten the point, though he expected as much

"You aren't going to swim with your mask on are you?" Link asked, a little disappointed that his boyfriend still hadn't gotten ready, unlike himself

"Is there a reason that I can't wear my mask?" Sheik countered, it wasn't the sheikah way to reveal their faces to anyone other than family, and link was well aware of the fact too.

"You'll get sick and I don't want you to." Link said simply, he didn't like the fact that sheik hardly took his mask off, it was rare even for link to see his actual face.

"Then I'll just stay out of the water, then I won't get sick. Problem averted." The sheikah said simply

"Sheik, I care about you too much to let you do that, and besides, it'll be boring without you in the water." Link whined slightly

"Link, I love you, but nothing you can say or do will make me take off this mask." The shadow warrior stated, obviously not willing to argue about it any longer

"Oh really? Well what if I do...this!" He shouted the last part as he quickly slipped the mask off. He took off running, his childish side had taken over, so he decided to have some fun

"Link!" Sheik exclaimed when he felt the scarf like clothing he used for a mask slip off. He took off after link "Give it back!" He yelled, the youth had gotten a head start, meaning he had put quite a bit of distance between them both.

"Your gonna have to catch me if you want it!" Link called back, this was fun for him. The distance between the two was closing fast, sheik was almost right behind link.

"Almost...there." Sheik said panting slightly, he was in arms reach of Link now. He lunged at the youth, who side stepped to the right, causing sheik to fall in the lake.

Link gaped at the sheikah who was now floating in the water, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, very funny." Sheik said unenthusiastically, "Now can you help me out of here?" He asked stretching his hand out.

"Ok." Link said, still chuckling. He grabbed the warrior's hand, who then proceeded to pull him in. Link gasped when he came back up to the surface

Sheik started laughing "Not so funny when it happens to you is it?" He said, swimming to shore. He stepped onto the ground, he was soaked through, "This is why I don't like to swim." He thought to himself

Link looked at the sheikah, his normal outfit had still been on when he fell in the water. "Goddesses, look at the way his clothes hug his body when they get wet." He said to himself. He got out and checked the way they had come, to see if Zelda and Impa were almost here. He turned around and saw that sheik was gone "What the?" He said looking around. He saw that some of the grass was pressed down, creating a trail that lead to a nearby forest.

"That's were you are." Link said as he made his way to the trees. "Where is he?" Link said to himself, suddenly he felt someone grab him. He was spun around and looked into the amber eyes of his warrior.

Sheik smiled, he had actually left his mask off, his top was also missing, leaving only his pants. Link's eyes widened, then he smiled. "You think we have enough time?" Sheik asked, lust in his eyes.

"Of course." Link said, as he began to remove his own clothes

Sheik smiled then fell to his knees, he slid down link's pants. He looked at the youth's erection, then smirked. "You sure you're up for this?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said smiling down at him.

Sheik took Link's manhood in his mouth, and began to lick the tip of it.

Link moaned as he felt his penis slip into Sheik's mouth "You feel so good." He moaned

Sheik smiled and stood up and removed the last thing that was keeping this from being the best day ever for him, his pants. He smashed his lips against Link's

Link moaned. Seeing the opportunity, Sheik snaked his tongue into Link's mouth, earning himself a long moan from the younger

Link moaned loudly once more feeling his erection rub against Sheik's. "This is great!" He said when they pulled away for air. He was having the best time of his life!

"It's not perfect yet." Sheik whispered into Link's ear.

(On the road to lake hylia)

"Im glad link invited me, maybe he finally realized that I'm the better option." Zelda said happily. She had become quite excited about the invitation, she didn't know that others would be there however.

"Or maybe your over shooting it." Impa said under her breath

"I can't wait till we get there." Zelda said giddily, she was going to be in for a shock when she got there.

* * *

**I know that you guys don't like the fact I left sheik and link having there, but chap 4 will have the end to this little exchange:P **

**As for Zelda, that will also be cleared in chap 4, but other than that, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I need feedback:)**


	4. The Lake, (2)

**Raider fans hear me!:) I've heard several things about my story, both good and bad, some on PM and some in the reviews. I just want to thank you. Zelda, Ganondorf, and others shall be making more appearances in the coming chapters, so hold tight till then:)**

**Disclaimer: Guys, really we all know I own none of this.**

* * *

Sheik spun Link around "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked once again. He never wanted to force Link into doing something like this with him.

"Sheik, I'm sure. I mean, we're already naked, so why are you still so hesitant?" Link asked. He knew that sheik was cautious with most things, but he wished that the warrior would, just for once, not be so quick to hesitate

Sheik sighed "Alright hero." He said as he slowly pushed into Link's entrance

Link moaned as he felt Sheik's erection slide into him. He turned his head and looked into the amber eyes of his lover.

"Alright, I'm in." Sheik said, trying and failing at keeping emotion out of his voice. He began to slowly pump into him, earning loud and long moans from the younger.

"Sheik, ahhh~ faster, please." Link moaned out.

"As you wish, my hero." He replied as he began to pump at a faster pace. He moaned loudly, he was trying to hit just the right spot, the one that would make link moan his name.

"Sheik~" Link moaned out loudly

"Found it." Sheik said to himself. He kept pumping into the younger, he could a familiar surge go through out his body. "Link, I'm getting closer~" He moaned loudly

Link felt the same thing as his lover "Me to!" He called loudly.

"Ahh...Link!~"Sheik called as he slowed down his pace, then released his seed into the younger blonde.

Link felt his body tremble as he was filled with his lover's seed, he came almost right after that. He fell down in the grass next to sheik "That was great." He panted

"Easier than navigating a water temple." Sheik said punching Link in the arm playfully. He thought that the youth's personality was rubbing off on him

"Shut up." He replied with a large smile on his face. "We should get back to the lake." He said, still breathing heavily

"Alright, lets go." The sheikah said as he stood and retrieved his clothes. He the. Turned and began going back to the lake

Link retrieved his clothes and followed Sheik. When they got back to the lake, Zelda and Impa were coming into view. Link ran over "Hi Zelda, Impa." He said smiling

"Hi Link." Zelda said, she had yet to notice Sheik. "So, I was wondering if you..."

She was cut off by Sheik, who had just gotten to the others. "Hey." He said simply, he snickered a bit when he saw Zelda frown at his arrival, but given the fact that he had put the mask back on, nobody noticed it.

"Told you he didn't just invite you." Impa whispered to Zelda. She knew Zelda was jealous of the younger sheikah, and she honestly thought that such a thing was degrading for a princess.

"Be quiet." Zelda muttered angrily

"So, you two coming?" Link asked turning around and heading for the edge of the shore. He was glad that the two had finally arrived. Though he still hadn't noticed Zelda's disappointment.

Sheik smiled and went after him. He pulled link to the side and whispered in his ear "Remember, what happens in the forest STAYS in the forest." He said firmly.

"I know." Link said smiling

The four splashed around in lake for the next few hours, until Ruto came and told them that they had to go, they said their goodbyes and went back to their own homes. But, a certain princess was still mad about earlier, and she was devising a plan, a plan that would create quite a bit of problems between the two lovers. Princess Zelda smiled to herself, it was time for her plan to go into action.

* * *

**Ok, so this was my first real yaoi chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad *sweatdrops* but... What is Zelda's plan? What kind of trouble will it bring about for Sheik and Link? What will happen in the coming chapters? Why am I asking all these questions? Well, three of those questions will be answered... Later. Chap 5 is coming soon, stick with me raider fans!:)**


	5. The Plan

**'K Raider fans, you've been waiting for chapter five and here it is, the end gonna be pretty shocking.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda (If I did, Link and Shiek would always be together.)**

* * *

"Come on, you have to admit that it was fun at the lake." Link said

"Not really, in my opinion the only good part was in the woods." Sheik replied

Link rolled his eyes, Sheik always refused to admit when he had fun, except in um...certain instances. "Ok, well what are we going to do today?" Link asked him, looking outside.

"I don't know, I need to start training again." Sheik said, that was so like him. Sheik is drop dead, no nonsense serious. It got on Link's nerves more than half the time.

"Come on! Why don't you ever want to do anything fun!" Link complained "It's always training with you."

"Well I'm supposed to be a warrior of shadows, It's kind of my Raison D'etre." Sheik shot back

Ok, that was a new one. Link blinked "Ok, but I'm going outside, bye." He said, running out the door

Sheik rolled his eyes, Link could be such a little kid at times. He went back to meditating, It didn't make him a wet blanket, wanting to train instead of mess around. Did it? No that was Impossible, they had their fun yesterday. Though he had to admit, Link did manage to see the good things in life, and that was one reason he loved him. Link wouldn't stay upset at him for long.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with skipping training." Uh, Navi, the little fairy friend of link. It never would leave me alone would it?

"Hi Navi." Sheik said simply

"Is training more important than Link?" Navi asked

"Of course not!" Sheik almost shouted

"Then go outside, you can train later." Navi said as if it knew everything

"You don't know your own gender." Sheik said that when that whole, 'Thinks it know everything' thought popped in my head, it wasn't supposed to come out though

Navi seemed genuienly hurt, "Ok, stay here like a hermit." Navi said before fluttering off.

Sheik rolled his eyes, it looked as if everything in the world was going to try and get him to go with link,of course it would."

Zelda stepped in front of the castle, she couldn't really believe she came HERE of all places. But she was sick and tired of seeing Link cuddle Sheik, especially when he should be cuddling HER! SO know she resorted to rather drastic measures, an old enemy would be what she needed to take care of Sheik, her jealousy had made her go completely mad, almost evil mad (Or exactly evil mad).  
She pounded on the door, and soon enough, HE answered it

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with venom

"I need you to take care of a problem I have. My love life has been ruined because of him." Zelda said firmly

"Why should I help you?"

"I can pay you extremely well." Zelda said, "And that's all I will do."

"Hmmmmm, I suppose it's a fair deal, alright princess, who do you want me to uh..take care of?"

"Sheik. I want him gone, away from my Link. He stole Link from me." She said in a stone cold voice

"As you wish, it shall be done." The dark skinned king of evil smiled wickedly


End file.
